the magic which Kuroko uses
by caissaG
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya was a normal phantom mage who decided to travel back on his home town Teiko only to meet his best friend Kagami who turned into a frigging sex god what should he do when the men he met in his travel decided that they will win the phantom mage's heart one thing's for sure it would be fucking hazardous coupled with Kuroko's weird family antics, traditions, and kimono


**CaissaG : SIMON SAYS I'M BACK!, DUCKS i'M HERE TO BECOME A RESPONSIBLE BIOTCH JUST LIKE JHULYNP ISN'T IT AHHHHHMAZING **

**JhulynP: yeh whatever and we are her to bring you our shot knb 'kay and yeah the typical drill knb is not ours if it is let's just say it will be tons of shit, crossdressing, magic and food duh**

**CAISSAG : MOU~ DON'T BE LIKE THAT YOU WILL SCARE THEM *HUGS***

**JhulynP : stop it they'll think were a yuri couple! asilfkfndflfdjfnaslABSAl**

**CAISSAG : DON'T CHAH WORRY YOUR CRUSH WOULDN'T THINK IT IF IT IS YO CAN GO LOCO WITH THAT GUY WITH THE GLASS IN OUR CLASSS**

**JhulynP : were friends you idiot! **

**CAISSAG : WELL HERE IT IS AND NO he has a crush on you (puts on a serious facial expression)**

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuya was a rare and resourceful young phantom mage travelling in the small village of Teiko currently he was trying to find vanilla shake on the stalls (<strong>an : what?! it's a magical au not medieval era!**) seeing none he continued on walking towards the tavern there sighing for the hundred time that day hoping that the bar there serves vanilla shakes entering the tavern as quiet as a mouse he slipped in walking directly in the bar his garments;a double layer coat? the outer one is shorter it's blue in color and has black thin stripes that only reached his slender waist while the outer coat is black that reached his ankles the coat was designed with gold circles put together with a rope tied in another big circle with a huge 'X' on it and a pair of combat boots which is an eye catcher specially his weapon of choice a huge cross bigger than Kuroko it has five blue orbs four small ones on the corners of the cross the big one is in the middle where the four sides meet but do you think he will stand out? no he was practically nonexistent to the other patrons

"excuse me, do you serve vanilla milkshakes here?" his voice is as always as deadpan as ever which of course gave the bartender an old man probably on his late sixties with eyes that twinkle with wisdom through the ages his chartreuse hair is already white sparing a few locks but you can see mirth in his eyes and one can tell that he is very attractive in his days

"ah, sorry about that son didn't see you there" he smiled apologetically "yes we do serve vanilla milkshakes here"

"it's okay, I'll take three" Kuroko replied putting three gold coins on the table which the old man take kuroko's eyes stare at the man deeply

"yes son I am infact a mage but that was a long time ago before the fall of the golden pavillion... now I'm just a simple tavern owner" the aged one replied, the bluenette's eyes were as usual like a dead fish but a critical eye looking for an hour would say he was surprised

"how did you know?"he asked as he put the straw on his small mouth while the two spare vanilla shakes were on his left kuroko had already taken a sit

"years of experience in war son will definitely help you specially if your assigned to deal with captured soldiers you are reading a blank paper there y'know" he said as he polished a glass

"is there a nearby inn I can go to?" kuroko inquired

" well this tavern has many rooms to accomodate travelers and mages such as yourself son, but if your a little picky you can go the center of the great hall here you will find another inn there far more elegant" he answered

"I'll stay here...it's rather welcoming and homy" Kuroko smiled well a ghost of a smile of course it did catch the aged man's attention

"you still haven't grown up your still as cute as ever...mago-chan" and hug the tealhead

"Ji-san...you really should stop calling me with '-chan' " Kuroko complained at his grandfather

"well that can't be help mago-chaan go upstairs and help you baa-chan ne" his grandfather told and kuroko bowed and went upstairs

"oh your here you just missed Tetsu!" the green-haired man said to the new comer

"REALLY!?" Kagami Taiga exclaimed he was surprised the young phantom mage left their village for a year to travel and improve his shadow manipulation and to think that kuroko was now mature he probably got lither there's no way in the seven colors of the rainbow will become buff Kuroko should admit it blushing at the thought of a half naked Tetsu flashed across his mind _'stupid mind for suggesting he got lithe and sexy and probably stronger and I really missed his voice wonder if he will moan loudly w-' stop IT MIND!'_

"young love

* * *

><p><em><strong>flashback<strong>_ **cause _I can bitches_**

_**kuroko Tane (dunno what it means but it sound japanese so yeah) was a veteran mage and of course very powerful; he had vowed to only love a person capable of matching his skills then she came Shiro Terumi a young aspiring phantom mage caught the eye of the weapon manipulator her grace is unparalleled her shadow manipulation was exquisite he had challenge her on a duel and she comply with her toneless 'I accept'**_

_**so the battle begin the two didn't move an inch measuring each other up finally leaking his magic out everyone in the vicinity specially the duel which was in the arena... that is used for this.**_

_** Tane's magic was of chartreuse in color while Terumi was sky blue just like her hair finally on a blink of an eye they moved the same time Tane conjured an intricate magic circle which sprang a sharp glaive but Terumi just looked blankly before she was swallowed by the shadows and appeared on the shadow on the left side of the arena with a flick her hand her own shadows starts to form into tentcales of hands and solidifies and grab the spinning with effort after all the glaive is very sharp and it cut off some of the tentacles. The tentacle that grab the glaive threw it back to it's owner but Tane didn't budge instead he just made it disappear probably in the pocket space of his he smirked he had caught off guard the phantom mage as he swing his left hand upward signaling the rifles above to fire whom he summoned with another inriticate circle **_

_**Terumi was caught off guard her oval eyes widen a little and narrowly dodged a few bullets 'so his serious' she thought as she maneuvered herself in the barricades**_

_**now it's turn to attack directly crouching beneath some barricades in the arena she didn't risk to attack him on the back after all she's deadsure that there are rifles around him so there's no blind spot for her to attack, 'there's no other choice then' she thought and put her hand inside her shadow and pull out a staff with a single orb on top **_

_**"bath kol; susurros" she murmured and two replica of herself appeared but their iris has a g-clef on it before her replica smirked uncharacteristically and was swallowed by the shadow and the replica was suddenly appeared on Tane's back restraining his hands with a blink of an eye then the other replica covered his mouth stopping him from summoning his spirit but they forgot to restraint his foot stomping the right foot of one of the replicas whom immediately released her hand to cup her bruised toe he immediately shouts**_

_**"munkir; excero, contendo " and a magic circle appeared and a blonde kid holding a concentrated high power magical cannon...with a single hand jumped from another magic circle the blonde kid jump towards the crouching woman , Tane nods a little and the magical rifles immediately showered the replicas with bullets immediately dispersing them while the blonde kid aimed the cannon on Terumi which was collecting magical particles **_

_**"bath kol; glutio" and the kid was swallowed in the nick of time releasing him in the shadow of one of the floating rifle and Tane narrowly escaped the concentrated power... their battle continued until both of them re drained physically, and mentally.**_

_**one date turned into another until one day Tane proposed and the crowd shouted 'yes' I mean who wouldn't they had destroyed almost every single thing in the town only to be replaced then destroyed again and of course Terumi said yes **_

_**end of flashback bitches **_

such was the first meeting of Kuroko's grandparents and Kuroko's parents always a battle to summarize it all Kuroko men and women met their significant others it's always a battle either magically, debate teasing and such it always involve besting, trolling and so much and Kuroko Tetsuya is no different

Kuroko meet Taiga and started an argument all honesty Tane prefers Taiga he is such a nice kid and he already know that kuroko will bottom but all is well suddenly a wind from apparently nowhere disrupted him he smirked '_oh well more suitors for his grandson is no trouble as they say the more the merrier_' how did he know this no one knows some says the Kuroko women were famous seers and some men were gifted enough that they're gut feel will be always right after all

* * *

><p><strong>CaissaG: THAT'S CHAPTER ONE SORRY NO FANSERVICE...YET BUT NEXT WE'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE JA NE<strong>

**JhulynP : for more info about Kuroko and the other GoM ... visit this ****https: pin/ 516436282243247540/**

**Kuroko and his grandma are Phantom mages they evoke and cotrol darkness and not evil they use the same spirit which is bath kol; she/he is an angel whose name means ' voice of god' and most of their spells are linked towards voice or sound **

**bath kol's form is undefined it is a shadow or a phantom it will take the guise of it's master/mistress form but with polar opposite expression and will always be in a kimono with t he color of their master's/mistress's magical aura with those see through shall scarf thing like Elsie in the anime the place were only God knows or something like that**

**munkir takes the form of a blonde kid with blue eyes just imagine shota america with his cowboy suit of his with a huge cannon on one hand ne **

**and please please please we're begging you review please, critics are heavily welcome flames will be useless we had many fire extinguisher **


End file.
